


New Years, Old Friends

by Ravenoftheskyes



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE, Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: A moment after midnight, and everything’s going to be okay.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series) & Aoi Itsuki, Aoi Itsuki & Kurusu Akira, Aoi Itsuki & Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	New Years, Old Friends

“Kowashitai!” A chorus of voices yelled out at the tops of their lungs. 

Itsuki checked his watch. 

“Whoo! We did it! Perfectly timed! Happy new year, everyone! May this one be better than the last!” 

Ren popped a party popper and smiled. 

“Yeah, whoo!”

Smiles and singing filled the entirety of LeBlanc cafe, and coffee cups were clinked. 

Itsuki and Ren looked at each other as everyone around them had fun. 

They knew one thing. 

_ As long as all of us are together, this year is sure to be amazing! _


End file.
